Heaven Sent
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: Ever feel you needed a guardian angel? Well one has been sent to the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House. Read to find out who the angel has been sent to help and who else gets a little help along the way.


            **Author's Note:** This story is dedicated to a special friend and to every one who has needed a guardian angel at one point in their life.

It was an extremely hot day in New York. The heat sweltered inside and out of the lodging house. Every window in the lodging house had been opened. Most of the newsies sat out on the fire escape because it was shaded. Pickpocket grabbed a few eggs out of the icebox and hopped down the front steps, "Hey guys watch this!" He shouted up to the newsies hanging out of the window. They looked down.

            "Pickpocket you bettah not let Kloppman catch you doin' d'at." Race called down as he took off his cabbie hat and mopped his brow with it. A few other newsies pushed and shoved to lean out the window to get some relief from the heat inside. 

            "I know what I am doing." He said as he cracked one of the eggs open onto the sidewalk. A faint sizzle was heard and a smiled danced across Pickpocket's lips, "Haha, hear that guys? And I thought it was just an expression. It's hot enough to fry an egg on the sidewalk today!"

            A small girl walked down the street. Even though it was extremely hot out she look cool. Her hair was slivery blond and in perfect ringlets that fell exactly to her shoulders. The girl looked down the street with her pale blue eyes towards the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House. She had been sent there for a reason.  She was thin and looked like she hadn't eaten for a few weeks, but it was the exact opposite. From one look at her she looked like a normal newsies, but she was much more then that. She pulled on her white shirt and light gray pants straighten them out.
    
    ****
    
    **_I'm alone_**
    
    **_yeah I don't know if I can face the night_**
    
    **_I'm in tears_**
    
    **_and the cryin that I do is for you_**
    
    **_I want your love let's break the wall between us_**
    
    **_Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride_**
    
    **_Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light_**

            Pickpocket jumped up from his two frying eggs and smacked right into the girl who was walking down the street. She stumbled back a bit, but didn't fall, "I am extremely sorry Miss." Pickpocket said to her. A few of the guys hanging out the windows saw her and made cat calls. Race watched the girl with fascination. She appeared the have a heavenly glow around her. Race smiled and pulled in through the window and headed down the stairs.

            "It's quite alright." She said to him with a smile.

            Pickpocket smiled back, "I'm Pic-." Before he could say anything the girl interrupted him.

            "You are Pickpocket and you are Racetrack." She smiled brightly at the two of them, "I am Celestial." She said to them. Celestial knew almost everything about the newsies living at the lodging house. They would only find out half the stuff about her. 

            "Nice to meet you Celestial." The two said.

            "Is theah somethin' we'se can help you'se with?" Race asked Celestial. He could tell something was different about her. She wasn't like other girls.

            "I am looking for a place to stay. I was sent here to the Manhattan Lodging House." She said to them with a smile. She pulled out a piece of paper with _345 Duane Street Manhattan Newsboys lodging house_ neatly scrolled across it.

            "Well you've come to the right place Miss." Pickpocket said motioning for her to follow them into the lodging house. Pickpocket and Race made sure she was all set up, "Come on we'll show you the bunkroom and a bunk."

            Celest nodded and followed them up the stairs. With a quick scan of the room her eyes fell upon boy with short blond almost white hair. He had the deepest dark brown eyes she had ever seen. He was very tall, but you wouldn't have been able to tell because he was sitting on his bunk.  She looked over at him and smiled a little, but her smile faded. She knew he was the one she had been sent to help. Celestial knew his name was Hood. She watched him for a few minutes quietly until some one calling her name broke her concentration.

            "Ya can have d'is bunk heah." Race said as he pointed to a lower bunk. It was right across from the boy's bunk. Celestial nodded and sat down on the bunk.

            "Thank you." She smiled at Race and Pickpocket, the two of them nodded at her. Suddenly the heat seemed have been forgotten with the arrival of the new girl. Hood just watched every one with his arms folded across he chest.

            A little while later every one had decided to go swimming, every one, but Hood. He had decided to stay back at the lodging house. Celestial decided that this would be the best time to talk to him. After every one left Celestial got up and walked over to his bunk, "Hello, I am Celestial." She said extending her hand.

            "I'm Hood. Just leave me a lone." He said lying down on his side facing away from her. Celestial sighed wondering if she would be able to accomplish what she was sent here for.

Disclaimer: The song "Angel" is not mine it belongs to the group Aerosmith. Hood belongs to my friend Vision/Manic. Pickpocket and Celestial both belong to me. 


End file.
